nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Testy
Testy is a pet owned by TNY and an enemy in Twin Shot 3. Unfinished Article. Appearence Testy is emerald green. He has a small body and a black band covering his eyes. He has a cord that starts in his head. Information He was born when TNY designed another "Testy" for the family in the 27th of May 2012. In the family, there are three enzyme members: Untesty, Notesty and Testy. Each, owned by a different person. He often gets out of his little house to stretch in the outside world. Testy plays with Untesty very often, but he doesn't get on with Notesty so he never meets up with him. He likes to eat emerald green gooey stars, and generally gummies. He lives in a house at a rainforest, where there are many carnivorous plants and are hazardous. Luckily, Testy is hard-working and he made a bridge to the outside world not to end up eaten by a carnivorous plant. The bridge is long, safe and it's situated in a canopy of the forest. In the forest, there's never sun so all day long it's rainy. Testy has tried to create a tunnel to the outside world for years to get safely and driedly to the ground or outside world. Twin Shot 3 After a while from being born, Testy was paid to appear in a game. In the game he would be a hazardous enemy. Testies are also enemies in Twin Shot 3, appart from being a pet. They appear different than how they actually appear as the pet. Whenever a level with Testies starts, they will start walking fast. If being hit by the player while walking fast, these enemies will walk slower for a little time and after that they will walk in their normal speed again. If a Testy gets too near a player, he may whip it, causing a less heart for this one. If the player is running and they jump above a Testy, the Testy will fast jump up to take out another heart for the player. They are really hard to kill but they aren't impossible to destroy. They appear since level 79 of Twin Shot 3 Friends and Family Most of Testy's friends are Axiy's pets. He is a good friend and a brother of Untesty. Notesty is not his brother, not even related to him because he is just a female plastic toy. Testy is also a close friend of Rahama. They often go to play some games and enter in another game's world to have fun. Sometimes, with Untesty. Oddly, Testy does not get well with the Stretchies because for some unknown reason, they don't like each other. Rahama.png|Rahama Untesty Trans.png|Untesty The Stretchies.png|The Stretchies, pets that Testy doesn't get well with. Gallery TestiesFanArt.PNG|Testy and Untesty playing some Swindler. Trivia *Even though he's a pet, he's also an enemy. *He is the third pet of the "Testy" family. The first being Untesty and the second being Notesty. Category:TNY Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Enemies